Mudder's Day (The Nut Job Crossover With Timmy, Lloyd and Harry)
"Mudder's Day" is the thirteenth crossover episode of Timmy, Lloyd, Harry and The Nut Job in Aladdin The Series and one of Timmy, Lloyd and Harry in The Nut Job Adventures. Plot Aladdin, Surly, Timmy, their friends, and the guards are riding on camels in a desert, looking for the oasis. Aladdin says that The Sultan put him in charge of the group while Surly and Timmy in charge as well and he and Timmy gets them all lost. Iago and Blik telling everyone that he found the oasis, with Aladdin, Surly and Timmy saying that he knew where it was. While everyone is enjoying it, Aladdin, Surly and Timmy look at the map, but can't find the oasis. Jasmine, Taylor and Andie show up and brings Aladdin, Surly and Timmy to a beautiful pool. Genie, Amanda and Abu get in the pool with RJ, Lloyd, Harry, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Buddy and Casey in as well while Verne and Blik relaxing as well and Jasmine, Taylor, and Andie bring Aladdin, Surly and Timmy in there. While the gang is enjoying the pool, a mud creature from underwater makes the water and everyone, except Carpet and the guards, sink in a hole. The gang ends up in a pile of mud. They run into two mud creatures trying to attack them. After getting away from the Al-Muddy, the gang ends up in a path to a giant castle. They knock on the door of the castle, and a giant mud sultan answers it. The gang is about to escape, but the sultan catches them and is about to eat them. Since Aladdin, Surly and Timmy are the leaders, he has to go get help. The mud sultan gets him out and the street rat tells him to return him to the surface so he could get "matamata spice." The sultan agrees and says that he will let Aladdin, Surly and Timmy go, but leave their friends behind. Jasmine insists that Aladdin escapes while Taylor and Andie insists on Surly and Timmy to escape and the mud sultan throws him and the two out of his castle. Carpet enters from a passage into the earth and helps Aladdin, Surly and Timmy get back in the castle and rescue his friends. The mud sultan realizes that this was all a trick and goes after the gang. When the gang gets out, the mud sultan gets out and tries to attack everyone. Aladdin, Surly and Timmy sees that the sultan dries out when he's under the sun. So he tricks him into catching him to where the sun is, and the sultan becomes completely dry and he breaks apart. Everyone, especially Razoul, now agrees that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge as well as Surly and Timmy. Trivia Category:Crossover Episodes Category:The Nut Job Crossover Episodes Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series (Timmy, Lloyd And Harry Crossover) Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Episodes (Timmy, Lloyd And Harry Crossover) Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Episodes Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series